


The bitch coven acquires a baby witch

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: WIP collection [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Motorcycles, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: Sara decided to do something to engage the guy, loathe to see someone alone when everyone else was having fun. “So, not quite what one would expect of a coven, are we?”The young man shrugged looking at his glass. “Can’t say I’ve seen many like yours.”...Their biker gang style coven sure is unusual, but that's half the fun.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: WIP collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158185





	The bitch coven acquires a baby witch

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's aesthetics here are immaculate, just so you guys know.

His motorcycle roared as Chris travelled up and down secondary roads, eyes scouring the sides in the search for Viktor’s ridiculously large bike. His friend had been gone for almost four hours, and he didn’t doubt he was fine, but Makka was getting antsy and, frankly, things weren’t half as fun without their human with them. As fun as their darling Yuuri was drunk (or competitive) enough to engage on karaoke night, not having Viktor there to dance with him did dull the shine of it all. 

He had been driving around for some fifteen minutes, and was starting to consider perhaps he’d just missed Vik riding back by himself. That is, until he saw the man’s chrome black monstrosity parked in the distance, the tall figure standing by it all black leather offset by tousled light hair. A bright smile formed on Chris’ lips as he honked loudly to get his attention and parked a few meters away, definitely more dramatically than necessary. He took off his helmet as he approached, snorting as Viktor ignored him in favour of his own cell phone. 

“Need some help, gorgeous?” Chris quipped once close enough to be heard, half heartedly fighting his amusement at the sunglasses the man still wore even so far into the evening.

Viktor laughed loudly then. “I doubt you could change a tire if your sex life depended on it, darling. Besides, I got this nice young man to help me out.” He threw his arm over Chris’ shoulder and stepped to the side, nodding to a second figure crouching near the bike. A low whistle, unadvisable as it was in new company, was his first response. 

Dark clothes, dark hair, dark smudge on his tan cheek. He acknowledged Chris with a nod, gesture so subdued it clashed with the powerful, ozone tinted magical aura around him. He felt like someone good to have close, and Chris wasn’t one to ignore a gut feeling. 

“Thanks for the help, I was starting to get worried about our lap human.” He teased his friend, sneaking his arm around Viktor’s waist while the russian laughed. The other witch arched an eyebrow, but clearly decided it wasn’t worth questioning. Chris couldn’t wait to get some reaction out of him.

“You were right about the problem, should be all done now.” The stranger got up and handed Vitya a few metal pieces whose purpose he honestly couldn’t even guess. Chris had always relied on magic to fix whatever went askew with his bike, so it was quite surprising this young witch had chosen to learn to do it the human way. 

“Thank you, Otabek. It’s always nice to meet someone who knows that patching everything up with sparkles isn’t the way to go.”

As aware as he was of the bait, Chris couldn’t let it pass all the same. “You were not complaining last night.” Viktor laughed, radiant as always, but Chris still had his eyes mostly on their new friend. “Anyway, Otabek, you haven’t run from us yet, and a thank you for helping Vitya is in order. Our coven is at a bar nearby, we’d love to have you over for some drinks.”

On the corner of his eye he saw Viktor smirking, most probably well attuned to his intentions. Otabek looked at them for a while, seeming to consider his options, but just shrugged at last.

“Lead the way.”

Chris headed back to his own bike with a spring in his step. He was sure no one would mind a sudden guest, and it wasn’t like his intuition had ever led them too astray. If he had his way, this coven would wake up tomorrow with a brand new member.

-

The witch Chris and Viktor had brought was certainly _something_. Otabek hadn’t exactly talked much to them all night, which Sara could understand. They were a lot, and the young witch didn’t seem to be boisterous by nature, content to sit quietly and nurse his drink. 

Sara was just buzzed, but the same really couldn’t be said of the rest of them. As soon as Viktor had arrived Yuuri had immediately dragged him onto the makeshift stage to sing, Seung was busy flirting unabashed with Takeshi while the man’s wife danced with Chris and Guang, and Yuri was tucked in his corner booth, as red as he was grumpy, and not very subtly accessing their guest whenever the new guy wasn’t looking. Sara had been doing the Nishigori family a favor by watching over the bar, not that they expected much movement so early on a weekday. Otabek had sat himself by the bar once he’d emptied his first glass, silently nodding for another.

Sara decided to do something to engage the guy, loathe to see someone alone when everyone else was having fun. “So, not quite what one would expect of a coven, are we?” 

The young man shrugged looking at his glass. “Can’t say I’ve seen many like yours.” There was no judgement in his voice, which was nice for a change. Lots of young wizards thought their mismatch and acquiring of non-witches was a disrespectful thing to the coven tradition or whatever. 

“We keep an open bike policy here in The Bitch Coven.”

**Author's Note:**

> We have no idea how motorcycles work either, but that's not really the point is it?


End file.
